Tracy finds it out
by Testeal
Summary: Tracy finds out the truth about Nick after he has been shot in front of her. So they talk


**Tracy knows**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own the "Forever Knight" series nor its Characters.**

Summary:Tracy finds out the truth about Nick after he has been shot in front of her

Characters:Nick, Tracy and Natalie

Set: after 3x21 and ignoring the series final

* * *

Nick and Tracy were working a Case.

They were walking on the walkway towards the suspect's house and discussing the case.

Nick:"So you really think Mister Xavier killed his ex-mother-in-spe because she might be responsible for their break-up?"

T:"Yes,I really do!"

N:"Even after he found out that it was probably good that she broke off with him,because it turned out that she is very compulsive and has some sort of PTSD after her time in Europe "

T:"Yes, because he might think that he could help her deal with it or just support her!"

N:"But you saw Mister Xavier with his clients, he is impatient and a bit aggressive..."

Nick wanted to continue but his left shoulder got thrown behind because something got shot in his shoulder and so he landed on the ground.

Tracy,who saw her partner go down, drew her weapon and got behind the nearest car and pulled Nick there too. Then she checked her surroundings for any potential threat.

Nick by that time tried to think of an logic answer why he wasn't bleeding.

After checking her surroundings Tracy looked at Nick, who tried to cover his wound. She wanted to look at his wound but Nick tried to still cover it up, so she pulled his hands away and was stunned when she saw no visible wound.

Then she stuttered:"How..how.. is that possible? I saw Vachon _compel_ you. It can´t be.."

Nick tried to calm her down:"Trace,what are you talking about? What has Vachon to do with any of this? I just got graced!"

Tracy,more hysteric, screamed:"NO, I saw you take a bullet in the shoulder.."Nick still denying said:"No, you did not!"

Tracy, with a lower voice but still hysteric:"Yes,you did! Don't lie to me! If you are who I think you are you know that I know!"

Nick after a few seconds considering his options said:"Ok,we can talk but first you need to get me to Natalie, in the morgue!"

Tracy didn't argue just helped him stand up and got him in the car, then she drove to the morgue.

~10 minutes later in the morgue~

Natalie was just finishing up paperwork,so she could go home, when Nick and Tracy came in.

She saw that Nick was sustained by Tracy. Natalie just wanted to ask what was going on when Nick said:Hello Nat, no questions, got shot, please get you know what while I talk to Tracy""

Natalie wanted to respond but didn't when she saw Nick´s face,it looked like he was hurting and was uncomfortable, so she just left.

When Natalie was out of the room, Tracy asked NIck:"So you are a Vampire like Vachon and Natalie knows."

Nick answered right away:"Yes I am and yes she knows"

Tracy, confused, asked:"But how could Vachon compel you then?"

Nick,not sure how to tell her, answered:"Trace…he didn´t. I just acted like he did. And before you ask yes he knows who I am and he did not tell you because I told him not to!"

Tracy replied,with a sad look on her face:"But why did he follow your orders?"

Nick rebuttled:"What did Vachon tell you about Vampires?  
Tracy told NIck :"Not much, just allergic to sunlight,drink blood and can live long"  
Nick then said:"So nothing about our society?"  
Tracy´s answer was short due her lack of knowledge:"No,he is very secretive about it and other Vampires."  
Nick,who does not like to spill secrets, told Tracy:"Ok,than let me give you a little summery. We are a patriotic society,we live in groups they are like family to us with the sire as when we are outside the family, that we call a community,every big city has one, the structure is age-based. Then we have enforcers who are above everyone except the head of a community,they are their bosses "

The more Tracy learned, the happier her face got and she summarized:"So you are a aged based if Vachon follows your orders, you are either older, an enforcer or both. So how old are you?"

Nick, couldn't look her in the eyes when he said:"That's not a nice question to ask,but I was _brought across 1228_ AD"

Tracy,stunned, said:"Ok,you are old I mean really are older than America or even you are older.."

Nick interrupted her::"and with age comes strength and power!"

Tracy continued:"..and more powerful!"

Then Natalie came back with a green wine bottle,and gave it Nick, so Tracy asked curious:""What is that?" and Natalie answered in a reserved tone:"You know what that is".

Then it made click in her head:"Oh, that"

After Nick drank the bottle, Tracy started questioning him about his long existence.

Tracy started with a easy question:"What is your birthname?"Nick answered right away and very short:"Nicholas de Brabant"

Tracy, continued her inquisition, with saying:"When and where were you born?"Nick told her because he wasn't sure just:"I was born around 1200 AD in the Duchy of Brabant, nowadays it is a part of Belgium in Europe."

Tracy then asked curious:"What Family did you had before your _brought across_?"Nick,with a very hurt tone in his voice while he remembered his mortal life, answered:"A father, who died before I came back from the crusades,a mother and a sister I know of!"

Tracy, who saw how hurt Nick was thinking about his mortal past asked something easy:"What were your most significant aliases in your long existence?"Nick answered after a few seconds generally:"I had a lot of names but I always kept Nicholas or a version of it with various surnames or my birthname. In the last Century I used the surnames _Hammonds, Girard,_ and ofcourse _Knight,_ but I used them in the past too. In the past I used _PArker,Forrester, Thomas or Carrigan,_ sometimes with _de_ or _von_ or _van_ or of. Oh, and of course the Name _Chevalier!_ "

When she heard the name _Nicholas Chevalier, it made click in her head and she asked_. " Wait,you are _Nicholas Chevalier_? The Vampire _Nicholas Chevalier_ who killed Francesca duMontaint?"And Nick answered, with a sad tone in his voice:"Yes I am and I killed her and the body of the poor man her spirit was in!"

T:"So that´s the reason why Vachon was so uneasy when I asked him about your non de plum. And I was also right about spirit possession!"She was happy that he was right.

Nick added:"And Ghosts are real too!"

So they talked all night.

* * *

 **I could have written more but I thought that is the Main.**

 **If you want more just ask and I think of something I can add ;-)**

 **Helpful reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
